Ray Gun Mark II
The Ray Gun Mark II is a wonder weapon that was released alongside the Zombies map, Buried, and is featured in all Zombies maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops II (only if the player has downloaded the Vengeance map pack) and is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III in all the remastered maps featured in the Zombies Chronicles map pack. It is the successor and the evolution of the Ray Gun, although, unlike its predecessor, the Ray Gun Mark II fires in three-round bursts with no splash damage. It also has a very high penetration ability, capable of killing many zombies with one burst. It's successor is the GKZ-45 Mk3. It should be noted that the Ray Gun Mark II has remarkable headshot damage, which is nearly a 21.7x damage multiplier when a shot hits the head. In the later rounds, it is very worthwhile to headshot Zombies, as this multiplier also applies to the Porter's Mark II Ray Gun, making it deal a whopping 100,000 damage per headshot. This is enough to kill with one headshot until round 58, and one burst will kill until round 70. A player cannot carry the Ray Gun Mark II and the original Ray Gun at the same time; if the player has the original Ray Gun, it is impossible for them to receive the Ray Gun Mark II from the box, and vice versa. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Porter's Mark II Ray Gun. When Pack-a-Punched, the magazine size doubles, the ammunition total increases and it fires red rays instead of green. Overall damage is doubled as well. Ray Gun Mark II vs Porter's Mark II Ray Gun Gallery Ray Gun Mark II model BOII.png|View of the worldview model Ray Gun Mark II third person BOII.png|A side view of the Ray Gun Mark II Ray Gun Mark II BOII.png|The Ray Gun Mark II in first person Ray Gun Mark II ADS BOII.png|Aiming down the sights Ray Gun Mark II reloading BOII.png|Reloading Ray Gun Mark II Profile BOII.png|The promotional artwork for the Ray Gun Mark II Ray Gun Mark II MoTD.png|The Ray Gun Mark II in Mob of the Dead after being Pack-a-Punched Trivia General *In first-person, the weapon is held like a submachine gun, but in third-person, it is held like a pistol. *Due to the different type of rounds used, no splash damage is made by the impacting of the gun's blasts. The Ray Gun Mark II's shots can also penetrate through multiple zombies at once, whereas the original Ray Gun's shots stop upon contact. *While its predecessor is reloaded from the front of the weapon, the Ray Gun Mark II is reloaded from the back. They both use the same "cold cell" ammunition, however. *The player is pushed back when firing the weapon. *The magazine size of the weapon is 21 rounds and there are 162 in reserve. However, 162 is not divisible by 21, leaving the player with seven full magazines and another with 15 shots (5 bursts). *When looking down the sights, the three lines inside the sight appear to be floating. Black Ops II *In all maps except Buried and Borough, only one player can obtain the weapon. *In patch 1.12, the Ray Gun Mark II was unintentionally added to all maps (several days prior to Vengeance's release for Xbox 360), but was later removed swiftly via a hotfix. Black Ops III *When firing, a thin bolt of green electricity forms between two prongs extending from the back of the weapon, just above the clip. References fr:Pistolet-Laser Mark II Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wonder Weapons